the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariel of Oz
Original cast from the first two stories, except Magica, Bowser's group, and Laylamon, are back. New cast New allies: Tawna and Sombra Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) Dingodile's old former rival: Croco (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) Rival's goons: Boshi and Yoshi (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Dingodile's uncle: Emperor Velo (Crash Bandicoot) Oz Guardians: Mewtwo, Mew, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde (Pokemon) Musical numbers 1 As Long as There's Christmas (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Susan's Kansas group in Chapter 1) 2 There's a Party Here in Emerald City (Parody of "There's a Party Here in Agrabah" from "Aladdin and the King of Thieves") (Performed by good guys in Chapter 2) 3 You're Only Second Rate (From "Aladdin: The Return of Jafar") (Performed by the villains in Chapter 3) 4 No Fear (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Susan's Kansas and Oz groups in Chapter 5) 5 How Does a Moment Last Forever (From "Beauty and the Beast (2017)") (Performed by the female heroes in Chapter 6) 6 He's Gone/He's Back (From "Once Upon a Forest") (Performed by Tawna, Sombra, and bird church choir in Chapter 7) 7 Can You Feel the Love Tonight (From "The Lion King (1994)") (Performed by Croco, Boshi, Yoshi, and the lovers in Susan's Kansas and Oz groups in Chapter 7) 8 Looks Like I Got Me a Friend (From "The Pebble and the Penguin") (Performed by the heroes in Chapter 8) 9 Don’t Make Me Laugh (From “The Pebble and the Penguin”) (Performed by Velo, Xemnas, and Vanitas in Chapter 9) 10 Far Longer Than Forever (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Ariel and Eric in Chapter 10) 11 Now and Forever Finale Version (From “The Pebble and the Penguin”) ((Performed by chorus in Chapter 14) 12 As Long as There's Christmas End Credits Version (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack, first end credits song) 13 How Does a Moment Last Forever End Credits Version (From "Beauty and the Beast (2017)") (Performed by Celine Dion, second end credits song) 14 Far Longer Than Forever End Credits Version (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by James Ingham and Regina Belle, third end credits song) 15 Eternity (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Dreams Come True, fourth and final end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Christmastime has Come in Kansas (Susan Test Version) Chapter 2: A Surprise Visit in Emerald City/Ariel and Eric's Wedding Announcement Chapter 3: The Villains' Planned Revenge Comes to Life/The Book of Dimensions and Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza Possessed (Susan Test Version) Chapter 4: Investigating the Crime Scene/Mew's Plight (Susan Test Version) Chapter 5: The Journey to the Shadow Ghost Kingdom Begins/Heroes, Old and New, Vs. the Possessed Groudon Chapter 6: Kimeramon and Marshmallow's Sacrificial Injury/Healing Kimeramon and Marshmallow Chapter 7: He's Gone and He's Back/Recruiting Tawna and Sombra Chapter 8: The Valley of Creation/Freeing the Possessed Guardians (Susan Test Version) Chapter 9: Susan, Therru, and Thumbelina Captured/Successful Rescue Chapter 10: Arrival in the Shadow Ghost Kingdom/Infiltrating the Castle Chapter 11: Ambush and Captured/Ariel and Eric's Escape Trick Chapter 12: Escape and Rescue/Getting the Book of Dimensions Back (Susan Test Version) Chapter 13: Stopping the Attempted Invasion/Final Battle (Susan Test Version) Chapter 14: A Happy Wedding and Merry Christmas/Ending (Susan Test Version) For gallery: Ariel of Oz Gallery For original story: The Wizard of Oz (Susan Test version) For sequel: Back to Oz (Susan Test version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies